The Evil Within: In The Begining
by Gillomee
Summary: Just after Jin buys a mystic gem it gets broken and a great evil is unleashed. Note:Based on a sales ploy from the game. Note2:This is a prologue to a story i'm working on
1. Chapter One

**A/N This is a prologue to a story I'll make soon. I figured it would be neat to write a story**

**based on a sales ploy from the actual game.**

**P.S. Zich is pronounced like Zik.**

_D/C I do not own any characters from the Pikmin games_

The Evil Within: Prologue

Chapter One

"Thank you for your patronage sir," said The President of Hocotate Freight to Jin, a normal hocotatian citizen

"You're very welcome" he said back as he stared happily into the green gem called "Essence of Despair". Once he reached home he immediately mounted it on the wall above his bed proudly.

"wait'll my wife sees this" he said to himself as he went to the living room to watch T.V.

Then suddenly his kids came rampaging through the living chasing eachother. Jin quickly jumped off his chair ran to block them from eachother. "what happened," he said angrily

"Jim pushed me!"

"Zich hit me!" They both said at the same time.

"Stop fighting you two, my show is on" Jin said as he sat back down and turned on the T.V. with the remote.

"Fine" they both said and walked back to their room sadly. Just as they shut the door Jin's wife Kaley came in the front door.

"Hi honey," she said to Jin.

"Hi," he said back.

"Hey, I just remembered I have something to show you, follow me," he said as he walked toward their room.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Kaley said.

"I got it for 80 pokos, it was expensive but worth it," said Jin

"I hope so, that's almost a year's salary"

"It toataly is" he said as they both walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter Two

The Evil Within: Prologue

Chapter Two

Just as they did the kids came rampaging through fighting eachother again. As they did they jumped up on the bed and were pushing eachother off the bed. When Zich pushed Jim though he smashed against the wall where the gem was and knocked it off the wall. It bounced on the bed twice and fell off the bed and quickly smashed to the ground. Suddenly a large glow encased the room and suddenly large, strange creatures appeared and started jumping through the window and smashing through the wall.

"What just happened?!" shouted Jin as he looked at the shatered remains of the expensive gem.

"Nothing," the boys said at the same time trying to look innocent.

"Like i'm going to believe that when I see you two standing on our bed three or four holes in the wall and our windows broken,"

"Ok, so the gem was our fault but not the holes or the windows. These giant creatures came from the gem when it broke and started smashing through everything,"

"Well I geuss it's immposible for eight and six year old boys to smash through a wall, but don't think you're off the hook" Jin said as he stared through the holes trying to find the creatures "i'm gonna look into these creatures, but for now you go with your mom to the hardware store to get the supplies to fix this," he said as he ran through the holes in the wall.


	3. Chapter Three

The Evil Within: Prologue

Chapter Three

Later on once Jin reached town he started to notice more and more destruction and when he noticed the Hocotate Freight building he was shocked. It looked like a jungle palace type thing.

"What happened?" he whispered to himself. He started to wander toward it but then suddenly a bumbling snitchbug flew toward him and grabbed him by the hair and flew back toward the jungle palace with him in tow. "What are you," he said. suddenly it threw him on the ground extremely hard and knocked him out. It quickly picked him back up and started flying again.

"uuuuggg," he moaned as he just started to wake up "Where am I?" he mumbled.

"You are in my kingdom now," a deep animalish voice replied.

"Who's there?" Jin said in an alarmed tone.

"Me, the Emperor Bulblax"

"What?! I thought you'r species was just a non-sentient animal,"

"No, my species is very intelectual, the ones that are non-sentient are the evelutionary off-shoot that those fools Olimar and Louie fought, but I'm the real deal. have you ever seen the Omniscient Sphere?"

"Yes it was a treasure that Olimar and Louie found,"

"Do you know where it came from?"

"Not at all,"

"Well it came from my species," he said gesturing up to his forehead where an antenae was. It had an Omniscient Sphere on it.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that," Jin said in amasement

"Yes, that is why our species is superior, now enogh chatting, guard!"

he shouted to the nearest bulborb.

"take him to the brainwashing room,"

The bulborb nodded, grabbed Jin with his teeth and ran of.


	4. Chapter Four

The Evil Within: Prologue

Chapter Four

Meanwhile back with the rest of his family, Kaley was scolding the boys still while they were at the hardware store just as Jin came in. Just as Kaley was about to say something to him she noticed his eyes were glowing white. "Are you ok?" She asked nervously. There was no reply he just kept walking towards them. He grabbed them all by their hands and dragged them outside and shouted something completely unintelegible. Suddenly a group of three bumbleing snitchbugs swooped down and grabbed all three and flew back to the palace. On the way there Zich got smart and bit the snitchbug's hand causing it to drop him in pain. Quickly recovering from the fall Zich ran away to his friend Olimar to ask him for help, considering he has fought these before.

Once he reached Olimar's house he quickly knocked on the door. He stood figiting impatiently waiting for someone to answer the door fearing the bug would find him. As soon as the door opened he dashed in slaming the door behind him. Noticing it was Olimar he quickly explained every thing (He Knew). Once he explained everything he said "So will you take me to the planet of the pikmin to get help?"

"Ok, but you have to stay in the ship while we're there, got it?"

"Yes sir," he replied with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Ok so let's go," Olimar said as he opened the door to run to his space ship.

"Hey did I tell you the good news?"Olimar asked.

"no," replied Zich,

"I ended up buying the Dolphin back with my bonuses,"

"Cool," Zich said as Olimar opened a gate leading to a landing pad with his ship on it. They both climbed into the cockpit. Olimar started the count down.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Liftoff!" He shouted as the ship's engines roared to life and they flew into the sky.


End file.
